


Omnia Vincit Amor, Nos Et Cedamus Amori

by illustriousprotagonist



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Tessa, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Surprises, heronstairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illustriousprotagonist/pseuds/illustriousprotagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the Christmas season is upon us, I figured I would create a fluffy heronstairs ficlet surrounding a Christmas party at the Branwells'!<br/>Merry Christmas, everyone~!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Omnia Vincit Amor, Nos Et Cedamus Amori

**Author's Note:**

> The title, "Omnia Vincit Amor, Nos Et Cedamus Amori" is Latin for, "Love conquers all, let us too yield to love". And I think that fits this story so well.

The smell of holly was in the air, as well as the scent one can only describe as “Christmas”. This year, Henry and Charlotte invited everyone into their home to celebrate.

Everyone had brought homemade desserts and traded recipes. There was an air of expectation, however, like there was some kind of something in store for the evening.

In the midst of all the excitement, Will had almost forgotten to bring the presents in. He needed an extra hand, and who better to help than his boyfriend? Will and Jem excused themselves to their car. The two ran outside, laughing and almost slipping on ice in the long driveway.

“Open the trunk, would you, dear?” Will asked Jem with a smile. He stood around the back, ready to open the trunk when it was popped. Jem came around, keys in hand, and pressed the trunk button on the fob. The trunk door was lifted and Jem gasped at what he saw.

Jem saw mistletoe attached to lid. He smiled and turned to Will. “Did you do this?”

Will shrugged, “I might have.”

“Oh, you’re adorable,” Jem said as he wrapped his arms around Will’s neck. Their lips connected in a kiss. Heat rose in their quickly freezing cheeks. Jem tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Before they got too carried away, Will put his hand on Jem’s chest, pushing slightly.

“Merry Christmas, love,” Will said with a dopey smile. “Help me get the boxes, yeah?”

Soon, the two were back inside. Their friends and family were seated in the living room, now, passing around wine bottles and wrapped presents.

The couples were seated together; Jem and Will; Cecily and Gabriel; Sophie and Gideon; and Charlotte and Henry. Tessa wasn’t with anyone this year, she was just happy to be with her closest friends and family.

Everyone was smiling and “Jingle Bells” played in the background.

“Ooh, ooh! Tessa, this one is for you,” Cecily exclaimed, picking up a neatly-wrapped box, “from Jem!”

Tessa blushed and looked flattered, putting a hand over her chest. “You didn’t have to get me anything!”

Jem waved dismissively. “It was nothing, love. Open it!”

Tessa did, and it was an extraordinary book necklace, a gold chain with hard wooden book charms. Her jaw went slack and she gaped at the necklace. “Jem! I don’t know what to say! Thank you, thank you, a million times over!" 

Presents were opened and wrapping was splayed out all over the floor. Cecily had gotten a new dress from Sophie, and Sophie had gotten a beautiful set of bracelets from Cecily. The Lightwood brothers, got something for each other as well as their girlfriends. Jem had gotten Will a stack of books from his favourite author, and Will had given Tessa obscure books from similar authors of those she loved. They both swooned over their gifts; Tessa hugging Will and Will hugging Jem. Charlotte had gotten Henry chemistry equipment for his studies, and Henry had gotten Charlotte fabrics and sewing materials for her tailor business. Tessa had given Charlotte and Henry blanket sets for their bed, and had given Sophie and Cecily dresses and necklaces.

Everyone realised Will hadn’t yet given his gift to Jem.

“It’s quite alright if you didn’t get me anything, love!” Jem chuckled, rubbing Will’s knee affectionately.

“No, no, I got you something. Wait here, okay?” Will smiled from ear to ear as he got up and exited the living room.

Everyone exchanged confused glances, but it was soon resolved when Will came back into the room, holding a giant box. It had to be half the size of Jem and wider than his torso. It was topped with a red and green bow.

“Will!” Jem exclaimed, wide-eyed. “You didn’t have to get me something so...huge!”

“Just open it, dear!” Will exclaimed, pushing the box into Jem’s hands.

So, Jem did. He opened the front flap of the box, which made way for a slightly smaller box. Which gave way to a slightly smaller box. After about five boxes, everyone started laughing.

“Goodness. Will, you really put a lot of thought into this, didn’t you?” Charlotte chuckled.

Jem just rolled his eyes and smiled. “I think this is a very….creative gift, don’t you?”

He opened the box inside...and opened another box. When he got down to just the last two boxes, there was Jem’s iPod at the bottom. He never used it, but he noticed when it went missing. He flipped through it, only finding one song, “Can’t Help Falling In Love”, by Elvis Presley.

Cecily pulled her small iHome out of her purse. “Here, play it on this. What song is it?”

Jem put a hand over his mouth. “I-It’s our song! Will, did you-?”

“Play the song, will you, Cecily?” Will asked his sister kindly, cutting off Jem mid-sentence.

As the song played, everyone was swaying with the music. Swooning, more like.

Jem sighed contently and looked over at Will. “Do I want to open the last box?”

“I think you might,” Will replied smugly.

Jem’s touch lingered on the flaps of the smallest box. He exhaled and opened the lid.

Inside was a small wooden box with an insignia looking like three ‘W’s engraved in it. Jem gasped, tears filling his eyes. “Y-You didn’t…” 

Will smiled and took the box from his boyfriend. He kneeled down and cleared his throat. “James Carstairs, you are the love of my life. If there were a word to describe you, I’d have used it by now. You are amazing, and you’re wonderful. I love you with all of my heart, and it’s a true wonder why I haven’t asked you by now. My Jemstone, will you marry me?” Will opened the ring box, revealing a glinting silver ring.

Charlotte went off, screaming and weeping. Henry had to shush her. “He didn’t ask you, Lottie!” That made everyone laugh.

Jem wiped his eyes and nodded his head, laughing happily. Everyone in the room yelped and clapped for the newly engaged couple. Will slid the ring on his fiance’s finger. Jem put a hand out to admire the ring on him. Will and Jem embraced, fresh tears soaking the collar of Will’s shirt.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing and merriment. Cecily, Sophie, and Tessa all drunkenly danced the highland jig.

Will sat on the sofa, Jem laying across his lap. “You have made me the happiest man in the world, Will. I kind of regret not buying you a better gift!” Jem chuckled.

“Don’t worry about that, love. You’ve already given me your gift, the gift of the word, ‘yes’.” Will kissed Jem’s cheek. “Merry Christmas, my love. I love you, Mr. Herondale, nee Carstairs.”

“And a Merry Christmas to you, dear. I love you more than words can describe. I do hope you know that ‘nee’ is only used for women, right?”

Will looked away with a blush. “Sorry. Just Mr. Herondale, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> The heronstairs marriage proposal idea was based on my mother and father's engagement. It was at a Christmas party in '94. My dad had put a box inside of a box twelve times, and the second to last small box contained a tape recorder of their song, and the smallest box contained a ring box!  
> (Also, Charlotte freaking out was based upon my aunt screaming and my uncle shushing her when she found out it was a ring!)


End file.
